A Love Worth Fighting For
by StolenxRomance
Summary: Sequal to Jealousy, Pain, and Heartbreak.Harry Potter had broken up with Ginny Weasley. Ginny is starting to move on. Now it's Harry's turn to be jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime love is worth fighting for. Sometimes, when two people are truly in love, their love doesn't disappear.

Harry Potter had dumped Ginny Weasley. This left her in a torturing agony for some time, but eventually she knew she had to move on.

Neville and Ginny became close due to one day when the poor fellow asked Ginny, who was crying her eyes out in the common room, what was wrong. She broke down and explained every little detail she possibly could.

Jealousy is the worst way to lose someone. It hurts to know that the one you love is with their ex, and that you can't do anything to get in between them. Ginny didn't want to ban Harry from seeing Cho, it's not like they couldn't be friends. She was just scared that the feelings he had in the past would come back and confuse him of what they had.

Full of sympathy for Ginny's heartache, Neville started to care deeply about her. She was so loveable and she made him happy. Her company was like having twenty best friends wrapped up into one person. He knew he'd never get tired of having her around.

XxXx

One day, Neville got up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he managed to say through his nerves.

It took her a while to think. At first she looked as if she was about to cry. Fear of getting hurt was probably the cause, but Neville really didn't have time to figure it out as he was about panic over the thought of ruining their friendship.

"Yes Neville… I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend."

XxXx

The next day, Harry Potter heard the news that his ex-girlfriend was moving on. She was dating Neville Longbottom, of all people. This did not sit right with Harry; he knew something had to be done. But what could he do? He was nothing but a jealous ex-boyfriend.

Jealousy…

Jealousy is what had started this whole epidemic. But jealousy was what brought them back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville Longbottom treated Ginny like a princess. To be truthful, she deserved the special treatment. But she really didn't want it. Ginny was the type of girl who wanted to fight for what she wanted. After all, if she saw something and decided she wanted it, she usually got her way. It's not that she was spoiled, because coming from the Weasley family, you can't be spoiled, and she just fought extremely hard and never gave up.

Neville would carry her books from class to class and he'd open doors for her. She thought this was very nice, but she wasn't happy. Where was the challenge?

XxXx

Harry Potter couldn't help but wonder if Ginny missed him at all. He knew he missed her like crazy. When Harry heard that Ginny and Neville hooked up, he couldn't stand the thought of them together. He didn't want to see them walking down the corridors holding hands, kissing, cuddling, anything. He just wanted to have his own hand in hers, and occasionally run his fingers through her crimson hair. He wanted to hold her close at night, and when something was wrong, attempt to console her.

Harry Potter wanted to love Ginny Weasley more than one could imagine.

XxXx

One day Harry decided to talk to Ginny, and find out how he could get her back, or at least what would happen if he tried.

"Ginny, uhm… can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. What's up?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking about you lately. I wanted to see how you were doing. I hear you're seeing Neville? That's cool."

"Yeah. He's such a sweetie. He treats me like a princess, and he really cares about me."

"I really care about you, too. You know that, don't you?"

"Harry, if you really cared so much about me, why did you break up with me in the first place?" Her words hit him like venom. "Really… you care about me so much, do you?

Harry nodded. He still loved her. "Ginny, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Well maybe you should have thought about hurting me before you actually did it. Maybe then you could have avoided this. But I'm sorry, Neville and I are supposed to be studying now, and I was supposed to have met him already. Bye."

She stormed off, leaving the scent of her perfume behind—that was all.


End file.
